Blue Blood
by ShipMasterx
Summary: Hermione Granger has become obsessed with a popular comic that everyone's talking about. The two main characters have captured her heart. Keeping up to date with the site, she notices that lately there hasn't been an update. Doing some research, she finds unsettling news about the author. Little does she know, more unexpected surprises are headed her way.
1. Introductions

**Author's Note** : Hey guys, this is a first time I am writing a Draco and Hermione fiction. I've just been obsessed with this pair for a while now. There will be errors, so sorry about that. (I don't have an editor). I'm excited about writing this story. So please leave a comment! This story is completely AU. This story will be updated frequently, so no worries. I figured one chapter wouldn't be enough, so I'll be posting two chapters at once. ENJOY~

 **Rating** : R / Mature (There is violence, torture, and sexual scenes).

* * *

 **Chapter One**

I was late. Way to go on the start of the month. I could already sense bad luck heading my way as I rushed through the glass doors, putting my badge under the scanner and clocking in. It was chilly this morning in the beginning of October. The leaves were starting to transition and all the décor inside the library had bats, pumpkins, and pictures of kids who drew their sense on what fall was like. I took a minute to breathe and inhaled the scent of pumpkin spice candles and the rusty smell of books. I sighed in contentment, no longer worried about the rest of my day.

"Hermione, it's not like you to be late."

I turned to see McGonagall heading my way with a cup of coffee in her hands. She smiled briefly and handed me the mug before sitting at her desk by the entrance. Even though she was old enough to be my grandmother, we were good friends. We met when she interviewed me for my position as a Librarian. I had just graduated with a masters in Library Science and was eager to apply at the library down the street from where I grew up. It was the most popular library in town and always maxed its number of students. It's been a dream of mine to work here since I started college. I smiled back in greeting and went to sit down at my desk across from hers.

"I'm sorry, had a rough night." I replied, drinking the rich flavor of freshly brewed coffee.

McGonagall nodded in understanding, "It's quite alright I was just worried, you've always been on time since you started."

 _I_ _know._

"I'm okay, just a bit of insomnia lately." I chuckled.

McGonagall laughed in return, shaking her head, "I know what _that's_ like."

I nodded and started on my work for the day. Two hours later, I finished updating the library homepage and headed to the storage room. As I entered, I grabbed the list that sat on the desk to the right of the metal doors. The list was two pages long. As I read, I estimated the time it was going to take to finish the task. The books I had to put on the shelves were scattered in different sections but nonetheless on the same floor. I would say about an hour the most. I frowned, there should be more books than this. McGonagall and I ordered way more than two boxes. Maybe they were still in delivery. Nodding in agreement to myself, I headed to the cardboard boxes. Grabbing a library cart, I opened the boxes and started stacking the books on the shelves in sectional order.

"Morning Hermione," a soft hoarse voice replied.

I looked up and saw Ron shrug off his jacket as he smiled at me. Ron was a good friend of mine since High school. We were inseparable until our years in college when Ron had confessed. It put a strain on our relationship ever since except Ron tends to think it never happened. Nevertheless, we are still close even if he still tries to become more.

"Hey Ron," I replied, noticing his wet attire, "Is it raining?"

"Yea, it was pretty windy earlier and now it's a downpour." Ron shrugged, walking past her as his wet shoes noisily made squelching sounds. I winced, the sound now forming a minor headache.

Ron looked down at the boxes before me and then at the list in my hands. "I never got to finish the list last night," Ron said, shaking his wet hair like a dog, "But there's more than just those two boxes."

I sighed in relief. I knew there should've been more.

"Are you mad?" Ron asked.

I shook my head. "Can you let me know when you're down with the rest?"

Ron hesitantly nodded. "Ah, okay."

I began to push the cart towards the doors but Ron blocked my path. I widened my eyes in slight surprise and curiosity. Did he want something? His blue eyes narrowed. "Are you sure?"

I dramatically rolled my eyes, making sure he saw my reaction. "Really?"

Ron shrugged. "Just making sure, you looked like you didn't want to be bothered."

"That's not it, just trying to get things done. I'm feeling a bit restless today." I replied, pushing the cart closer towards him hoping he gets the message.

Ron moved to the side and nodded, letting me leave the room. Leave it to Ron to always interpret things as something else. I walked towards the elevator and read the list once more. The books belonged on the second floor. That's where the teachers usually held their lectures when visiting and where the college students mostly studied. I usually avoided the second floor since it was the loudest. Walking out of the elevator, I started with the first shelf, putting back books and organizing them in order. As I continued, I noticed there was multiple books disorganized and placed messily inside the shelves. I walked to the end of the aisle to glance at the desk. It looks like the librarian who attended this floor was busy helping students with their computer issues. Walking back to my cart, I grabbed all the books from the shelves that were placed wrong and fixed them each neatly. As I finished, I started my project, going to each row and fixing them along the way as I spotted more.

"Did you see the new updated chapter?" I heard a girl giggle.

I walked around the bookshelf, and checked my watch. It was now noon, almost time for my lunch break. My stomach grumbled, the thought of food bringing more hunger pains. I frowned, next time I wasn't going to skip breakfast. The coffee I was given only sated it for a couple hours.

A higher pitched voice responded to her friend, "Yes! I was waiting for you to bring it up, did you see how hot Draco looked when he ripped his shirt off?"

There was multiple giggles and snickers before the group of friends continued their conversation. "His body is to die for, I'm so jealous a person like that can't be realistic."

I dragged the library cart, it wheels squeaking along the carpet. In my peripheral vision, I could see the teenage group glance my way and start whispering as they went on. _Good._ I did not want to hear more about this character in some story they were reading and how attractive he was.

"I feel bad for Harry, don't you?"

"Yea, he thought he found Draco's hiding spot but was set up."

"I hope the author doesn't kill Harry off, I'm going to be so pissed."

"Harry? Don't you mean Draco? He _is_ the antagonist in the comic."

Now I was intrigued. I looked slightly to my left and watched as the girls continued their rant.

The brunette shook her head, "I don't care what happens to Draco, I'm routing for Harry all the way."

The girl with red glasses and blonde hair look shocked, "You did _not_ just say that."

Now it was turning into an argument, all of them getting louder and going back and forth on who was their favorite and why. Looks like I have to break them up.

"Girls, please keep it down, this is a study area." I spoke up as I walked towards their table.

They all looked at me with apologetic eyes and changed the subject. I was a bit disappointed since I didn't get to catch the name of this comic they talked about. Maybe on my lunch break I can search it on my phone. I looked at the cart and there was a couple books left. I glanced at my watch once more and it was now an hour past noon. Quickly putting them away, I took the cart back to the storage room, glad to find it empty. Walking back to my desk, I saw McGonagall putting on her coat. She looked up at my appearance and smiled. "There you are, I was wondering where you went to."

"Second floor sorting books." I shrug and grabbed my badge, clocking out for lunch.

McGonagall nodded. "I was going to the café down the street, want to join me?"

I looked out the window, the rain had stopped. Grabbing my jacket and scarf, I walked out the doors alongside her. I made a mental note to find out what the name of this comic was after lunch.


	2. Obsession

**Chapter Two**

Satisfied, I walked towards my desk, eager to find out the name of this comic. I wasn't a big comic fan, but I loved reading anything involving action and crime. I needed something new to read and this could be a new obsession if I enjoyed it. I opened my browser and searched in the bar Draco and Harry Comic. I looked at the sites that were found. I mostly found people posting stories on Draco and Harry along with fan art of them together. I almost gave up until I saw a link that seemed official. So I clicked on it and found a website with the heading;

 _Welcome to Blue Blood's Comic._

On the left side of the website there was an area for fans to communicate and the information about the author and the comic's release. I clicked on the chat room and was met with multiple people ranting about the latest chapter release. I quickly closed it, not wanting any spoilers. Going back to the original link, I scrolled down and saw a link to the online version or another link to buy the printed books. Below that was a general description of the comic;

 _Losing someone can change who you are completely. One could move on in peace and one can go into a crazy haze of rage. Harry and Draco have both lost someone and because of this, they've separated. Harry is now a detective on the hunt for the infamous mafia leader who used to be his best friend. How long will it take to find him and bring him to justice?_

Now I definitely became overeager to start reading. I scrolled down further, and saw how popular the comic was. There's been multiple stores that were sold out on all volumes and it's reached the top five of bestselling comics in the last two years. "Wow." I mumbled to myself in amazement.

"What are you so interested in, that your face is glued to the screen?" An amused voice asked.

I jumped slightly, surprised that Ron snuck up on me like that. Ron looked at the screen and his eyes widened. "You read Blue Blood too!?"

I narrowed my eyes and looked up at him. "You're a fan?"

Ron scoffed, "Of course I am!"

I shook my head. "I haven't read it yet. Just heard of it, actually."

Ron was shocked as he looked down at me. "Hermione Granger hasn't read Blue Blood?" He then laughed and I became slightly annoyed.

"How is that funny?" I pouted.

"I thought you loved action stories." Ron said.

I looked back at the computer and closed the browser.

"I do, but I don't usually read comics." I mumbled, noticing he had a piece of paper in his hand. I snatched it out of his hand and read it as a distraction at being caught snooping on the website.

It was the rest of the list for the books. Good, it could give me something to do for the rest of the day. "Oh yea, I was going to give that to you," Ron smiled.

"Thanks, I'll get them done before I leave tonight." I replied. I stood up and started walking back to the storage room. Ron followed behind. "You know we have the comic here in the library. We have all the volumes except the latest one."

Now it was my turn to laugh. Ron raised his eyebrow and looked at me with a half smirk.

I shook my head, laughing to myself, "I haven't thought of that. You know, the comic being here." I really needed sleep.

"Ah, no worries. It's not worth it though, reading them from the book. All the chapters are posted online for free." Ron replied, walking past me to the elevators.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He looked back at me and winked. "It's time for my lunch, I'll catch you later."

I waved goodbye and walked to the storage room once the doors closed. I needed to sort the rest of the newly purchased books and make sure talk with McGonagall before I left for the night. I sighed and stretched, preparing myself knowing I was going to be digging through boxes on the floor.

"Heading out for the night?" McGonagall asked as she watched me neatly putting papers away.

I looked up and saw her getting ready to leave as well. "Yea, it's been a busy day with all the sorting and homepage issues."

McGonagall sighed, "I know, so many students complained about the website crashing whenever they tried searching for articles."

I groaned in annoyance. "Why does it keep doing that? I thought we fixed that issue the other day?"

She shook her head in confusion. "Believe me, I don't know."

"Oh well, we'll fix it tomorrow." I said, looking out the window. It was raining again.

"Be careful on your way home Hermione." McGonagall said before heading out the doors with her umbrella.

I threw my jacket over my head and ran out the door after clocking out. Heading to my jeep, I quickly opened the door and started the engine. As I parked in the driveway, I walked up the sidewalk to my small cottage home and unlock the doors. Throwing my jacket on the couch and my keys on the nightstand, I headed straight for the bathroom in need of a shower.

My phone beeped and I looked down to see who texted me. It was Ron. He asked if I read Blue Blood yet. I replied back that I was just about to before turning the hot knob. Getting in the spray, I hummed in contentment as the hot water washed away any tense muscles. Grabbing the towel, I pat dry my hair and let the messy curls air dry as I headed to my bedroom and got dressed. Picking up my tablet, I searched the website. Clicking on the online chapter section, I began to read.

I glanced at the clock on my nightstand and gasped. It was three in the morning and I've only gotten through the first volume. So far, this Harry Potter person was best friends with a man named Draco Malfoy. They both fell in love with the same girl. Since Draco had connections with bad people, he gotten the girl of his dreams killed. Soon after Harry and Draco became enemies. Draco went to join a mafia and eventually became the leader, killing numerous people and making deals with drug dealers. Harry however ended up joining the police department and became a detective, in search for Draco. In the last chapter of volume one, Draco found Harry's occupation decided he would give him a call.

I bit my lip as glanced at the clock. I _really_ wanted to read the next volume but I had to sleep since I had work in the morning. Fuck it. I'm going to keep reading. Moving into a more comfortable position, I clicked on the second volume and clicked on the first chapter.

Hours passed as I got lost, becoming more obsessed with what would happen next. There was a particular chapter where I thought about what the group of teenage girls talked about earlier at work. They were right when they mentioned Draco being hot. Not only his looks but his character kept you hooked. He was so dark in a twisted and sexy way and whenever his evil grin appeared, I could swear there were butterflies. I was infatuated with this Draco character and I frowned. Draco's evil and is on the most wanted list. His crimes are notorious and he's set for life in prison if he gets caught. I wonder if the author is planning on killing him off or letting him rot in prison towards the ending.

I shook my head. I can't think like that. There's ten volumes, twenty chapters in each, so I shouldn't worry. I look to my right and the red neon numbers read six in the morning. I look back down at the comic and I'm halfway into the second volume. I look at the window to my left and I can see a peak of sunlight through the cream colored satin blinds. Might as well stay up since there's no way less than two hours of sleep will do anything for me. Two days of no sleep and I can already picture the horrible panda eyes I now have. I clicked on the next chapter and continued reading until it was time to get ready for work. Since I hadn't slept and showered before laying down, I went straight to taming my knotted curls and brushed my teeth. I put a bit of concealer on to cover the dark circles. Walking back into the bedroom, I picked out a warm outfit for today and dressed before making myself breakfast. I went straight for black coffee and settled on a bagel as I grabbed my keys and headed back to the library.


	3. Ginny

**A/N:** Fast update, I know! Couldn't help myself really, got too excited to post it. Not only that but I have like six chapters already written. Just slowly changing it up and adding more. This chapter is longer than the others ;)~ Please, leave a review! I would love to hear the feedback from you guys!

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

I checked the time on the computer. My shift has ended and I couldn't help the jittery bug to go home and go read the rest of the volume on my tablet. It's been a few weeks since I started reading Blue Blood. I'm now on the tenth volume. I've been reading slowly, trying to keep myself busy since there hasn't been an update for any new chapters yet. I didn't think it was odd, except multiple people have been on the rage about it. Now there's rumors of a promising update tomorrow, and I've decided tonight I was going to finish the rest of the chapters.

Halloween was tomorrow and Ron and I decided to make plans to go to a haunted house tomorrow along with his sister Ginny. She's been away at college, getting a PhD in Communications. We've been close friends ever since I met Ron, however lately she's been away at school, which in return kept our friendship on hold.

"Don't forget the plans!" I heard Ron shout from behind me as I rushed to the doors. I rolled my eyes, I should've never told him about my new profound obsession with Blue Blood. As soon as he saw me, he laughed about how dead I looked. I couldn't help staying up late reading the chapters.

I didn't know why Draco kept pulling me along. I loved both characters, yet Draco was my favorite. I routed for him since the beginning. All the characters in the comic considered him a crazy psycho, except I saw him as someone who was just damaged. He was abandoned by his real family and the only family he considered was Harry and the love of his life—Pansy. I frowned as I drove down the street to my house. Something about her death was off to me from the start. I kept telling Ron that there was a possibility she was alive but he just brushed it off, telling me I overthinking it. A part of me wish I could go into the comic and just fix things. Go back in time and make sure Pansy still lived so Draco wouldn't be in so much pain.

I was mostly excited for the chapter I was currently reading. Draco and Harry finally met in person during a charity event. The scene ended with Harry pulling his gun out during Draco's speech. Parking my car, I practically skipped, excited to pick up where I left off. I opened my door and plopped myself onto the couch after turning on the lights. I grabbed my tablet out of my carry on and continued where I left off.

"No!" I gasped as I read finished the last chapter.

I dropped my tablet in shock. Harry was shot by Draco. I shakily picked it back up and stared at the last drawn picture. Harry was pressing on his wound, his shattered glasses on the floor while his green eyes held so much betrayal and anger. Draco was staring down at Harry with his infamous grin as he held the pistol towards Harry's face.

I kept shaking my head, this cannot be happening. I looked at the post date. It's been a month since an update and the writer regularly posted every two weeks with two chapters. I hastily searched the comic website and clicked on the authors tab, hoping there was a notice, possibly _anything_ on an upcoming update.

What the hell?

I turned the brightness up, blinking my eyes repeatedly, making sure I wasn't seeing things. The biography of the author was completely blank. I walked to my purse that sat on the armchair by the front door and called Ron in an instant, impatiently waiting for him to answer. It was a little past ten o'clock and I knew Ron was awake. He was either up playing games, or out at the bar hanging with friends.

He picked up on the third ring. Before I had the chance to speak, he spoke. "Is this about the comic?"

I paused. How did he know?

"How do I know?" He asked, answering my thoughts.

"Because lately you've been only texting and calling me about this nonsense instead of actually talking to me." Ron growled through the other end.

I frowned at myself. Is that what I've been doing? I sighed, I'm such a bad friend. I decided to let it go and not ask about the comic. Maybe I can find someone else to talk to about it.

"I wanted to know how you were doing and if Ginny got home safely from the airport." I said, pouting at the aggressive tone he gave over the phone.

I heard a shuffle and then Ron mumbled apologetically, "Oh, sorry."

It was better that I lied since Ron was usually hot head. I took his apology and talked to him for a while until my stomach growled.

"I'll see you tomorrow night Ron, tell Ginny I said hi." I hung up before he got the chance to reply and headed straight to bed without eating, too upset from the ending of the nineteenth chapter. I wondered to myself before passing out if this volume was the last.

At work, I began searching for anything about the author online whenever I had spare time on my hands. I couldn't find anything. I was good at doing research, it was something I loved doing in fact. But searching for the author or any clue that this person even exist was impossible. I twisted my words in the search bar, hoping to get anything on this author. I gulped down the rest of my coffee and found a blog talking about the mysterious writer. I felt a surge of hope as I clicked on the link and read the post. Apparently there was a journalist who found an address of where the author would upload his infamous work, yet there wasn't anything about this writer residing there. I clicked on the article and felt my jaw slack.

"Are you going to sit there and sulk all night or are you going to say hi." A familiar soft feminine voice asked.

I whip my head up so fast, I got slightly dizzy. Ginny was smiling from ear to ear, her green eyes sparkling in the dim lighting with amusement. I gasped excitedly and ran up to Ginny, embracing her tightly.

"Jeez, I didn't know I was missed _that_ much." Ginny giggled, equally returning my embrace.

I playfully smacked her shoulder, "Of course you was missed!"

Ginny's smile broadened. It was nice to have her back in town.

"You made it!" Ron shouted as he walked up from behind.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her older brother. "Well, duh."

I smiled at the reunion. "Where are we going, by the way?" I couldn't help but ask after a moment. I was left in the dark about the plans since we brought it up the other day. All I knew was visiting a haunted house on Halloween.

Ginny turned to me and grinned, looking back and forth between Ron and I. "Have you guys heard of Blue Blood?"

The name of the comic made my pulse jumpy. I stared at Ginny with interest. I swear we were sisters from another universe.

Ron on the other hand couldn't help but groan. "You girls and your social media obsession."

I sent a confusing look his way. What was on social media about Blue Blood?

"Well, have you?" Ginny asked.

I slowly nodded as Ron hesitated before replying, "…Yes."

If it was possible, Ginny's grin widened. I couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

"So…there's this rumor that supposedly the author of the comic is some supernatural creature."

Ron chuckled, "Was is it this time? A bloodsucking vampire? Or how about a werewolf?"

I couldn't help but giggle along with Ron at the ridiculousness. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"The author visits a haunted house every so often, so everyone says that if you go there today since its Halloween…something spooky will happen." She replied, wiggling her fingers at the mention of _spooky._

Ron snorted, "I can't believe people would actually believe that."

Ginny's held a smug expression, "A lot of people apparently, the place is crowded right now."

Ron stared at his little sister with an _are-you-serious_ look.

"I think we should go." I spoke up.

Ron shook his head before turning to me. "I knew you would say yes. After all, you _are_ obsessed with that comic."

I flushed, embarrassed. Ginny smacked him upside the head. "I'm obsessed with it too, what are you going to do about it."

Ron mumbled something under his breath and started to walk ahead, "Whatever...let's just go."

I stared at Ron's departure in confusion. Didn't he like the comic? So why was he so moody about visiting the house?

Our drive to the party was awkward. I looked out the window in annoyance. Whenever Ginny and I tried to engage in a conversation, Ron would make disapproving noises. Ginny shot him a glare but otherwise remained quiet. When we arrived, Ginny and I walked up eagerly to the porch, greeted by people in costumes handing us beer and telling us to join their chanting.

"Chanting?" Ginny asked, confused just as I was.

A guy in a pirate costume smiled, "Yea, we are trying to get the spirit of Draco and Harry to appear."

Ginny made a disgusted face. I couldn't help but repeat her action. If anything, they would be summoning demons into this get together.

I whispered in her ear, "I'm afraid to go inside now."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "I thought Ron was weird, but now I've met weirder."

I laughed. Twisting the cap off to drink pumpkin flavored beer. Might as well spend the night here at this haunted house. I suddenly thought of the article I read and couldn't help but ask Ginny why she wrote it. Earlier, I was shocked to find out that Ginny would write an article about Blue Blood. Not only that but how did she find the address or even know if the writer visited this estate.

Ginny walked inside and I followed closely. "Ginny," I said, before someone in a fairy costume walked up to us, distracting my train of thought while handing each a candle. That's when I noticed that it was completely dark except for the multiple lit candles people were holding. This place didn't have power? I looked around, checking out the living and kitchen. It looked like an ordinary traditional home. There was a sofa and reading area, along with a dining room on the right side. Down the hall was a kitchen and along with a set of stairs.

"Welcome, girls." The blonde fairy cheered, "Please join us in our group session."

"Group session?" I asked, curious.

"You mean the chanting?" Ginny spoke, setting her beer down to hold the handle with both hands.

The blonde fairy turned to Ginny and nodded, smiling as she passed us to hand more candles to the others who walked in.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny suddenly asked.

Yea, that's right. Did he even get out of the car? Moving back to the porch, I searched for the red head. It was dark, but I managed to find him a few minutes later, chatting away to a brunette dressed up as cat woman.

"Hermione."

I turned to Ginny. "What's wrong?" I asked, taking her candle, after she handed it to me.

"I'm going to use the restroom, _if_ the water works." Ginny snorted as she walked away.

"Hey, come on in, enjoy the party!" Pirate said to someone next to me, handing that person the same beer.

As soon as she walked away, Ron spoke, making me jump in surprise. "Where did she go?"

"She went to use the restroom." I answered, watching him open his beer and take a sip.

Ron grimaced. "Why does this taste like shit?"

I giggled and showed him the label. Ron made a noise and threw bottle on the front yard.

"Is she going to be long?" Ron asked impatiently.

I glanced at the crowd inside the house, watching them make weird hand motions as they mentioned the characters names.

"Want to look for her?" I asked as I sipped the bear before repeating Ron's actions.

"Yea, but you stay here on the porch." Ron pointed at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm not some baby Ron, I can help you look for her."

Ron grumbled and muttered something I couldn't hear. "I don't want some pervert coming up to you."

"It's just a get together Ron, get over it." I said, pushing past him and making my way through the crowd.

There was a line to use the bathroom downstairs except I didn't see her on it. Maybe she's inside? But as soon as the doors opened, the same blonde girl dressed as a pink fairy came out, her hair tussled as she wobbled her way past me. Was she drunk? I walked into the kitchen and headed up the stairs, in search for the bathroom. It was a tight space and I couldn't tell which room it was from the overcrowded hallway. I couldn't believe all these people were here for the comic. I also couldn't believe why the author would upload his work at an abandoned house.

I let it go as I continued my search with no such luck. Each time I opened a door I found either a couple in a heat or multiple couples together. However, there was a room at the end of the hall that seemed to have less people. I walked up to the door and knocked. I heard a mumble and for a tiny moment, I thought the voice belonged to Ginny. I turned the knob and found it unlocked. Pushing my way in, the room was dark and cold. I went to turn the lights on when I felt something hard and cold against my fingertips along with the sound of a chain. Confused I turned around, heading back to the door and was met with blackness. Since when did I close the door? Reaching my hand out to feel for the knob, I found myself touching more cold objects. What in the-

"Ginny?" I called out.

I was met with silence. I frowned, I thought I heard her. That's strange. I frantically searched for the doorknob now. It was dark and cold and I was already starting to imagine bad things popping up at me. I was panting in frustration and a bit of fear of what could be in this room along with me. It's too quiet. I'm scared.

Then I heard it. Footsteps. Soft taps coming closer and closer. I held my breath, stood still as a statue. There was a flash of light seconds later.

"Who's there?"


	4. Meetings

**A/N:** Another quickie! I apologize if there are any grammatical/spelling errors. This was posted on a whim. I couldn't help myself.

 _Fair warning_ ; violence and blood.

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

"Who are you I said, don't make me repeat myself." I heard a deep male voice ask.

I slowly turned around. I could barely make out the man's features with the light blinding my vision. Only thing I could see was a tall figure, cautiously walking towards me.

"Are you deaf?" He asked, coming closer.

"N-no. I was just looking for my friend." I replied breathlessly, panic spiking through my veins. My heart was racing. Who was this man?

"Friend?" The way he replied, made it sound like my answer was crazy.

 _Shit._ I probably shouldn't have told him the truth. Then again, I wasn't a good liar.

"Y-yes, I thought this was the b-bathroom." I stuttered, looking at my surroundings, the flashlight giving me a somewhat clearer view of what was around me. I gasped. This was _not_ a bathroom. This wasn't close to a bedroom either. This looked like some abandoned warehouse you saw in movies where they tortured people. There was metal chains dangling all the way from the ceiling. My eyes widened at the height of it. Since when does a house have ceilings this high?

I was too distracted from the room to notice that the man had invaded my personal space. "You're coming with me." He gruffly said, grabbing my upper arm and dragging me out the room before I could comprehend what was going on.

"Let me go!" I shouted, struggling and failing against his hold. He was so strong.

I pressed my heel into the ground, trying to delay him from pulling out of the room. I didn't trust being in here in the dark by myself, but having this stranger force me to follow wasn't any better. He yanked on my arm at my restraint and I almost doubled over onto the floor until he picked me up. We were in a hallway now. There was multiple crystal chandeliers hanging along with paintings of numerous people smiling while dressed in formal clothing. The light was bright enough for me to now glimpse at my kidnapper. He had his back to my as he dragged me along so I couldn't make out his face features. His hair was black and his skin was a deep shade of chocolate. Sensing my stare, he turned to look down at me and smirked. His brown eyes sparkling with mischief. I swallowed and continued to struggle against his hand, mentally taking a picture to remember who this man was. If I made it out alive, I was going straight to the police office. I scratched and tried to bite his hand. He hissed and as we neared a set of double doors, he kicked them open, throwing me into the room.

I lost my balance and fell to the floor. Wincing, I tried to get up without crying in pain as left side burned. I looked at the strange man and he simply stared down at me with an overly bored expression. I didn't know if he was going to pull any tricks, yet I couldn't help but look around. Slowly, I moved my head side to side, assessing the room while still keeping my attacker within eyesight. For some odd reason the room seemed a bit familiar. There was floor to ceiling bookshelves on each side of the wall as a wooden desk sat towards the glass windows that were covered in a dark green color. The chair was black, textured with fabric the same color as the curtains. There was two armchairs that sat in front of the desk in a diagonal position while a gold chandelier hung in the middle. There was a black rug accentuating the green color, making me believe I just stepped into a witch's lair.

"Stay there until he arrives." The kidnapper spoke up, distracting my ogling.

I glared at him as he slammed shut the doors. After a few moments of his disappearance, I began frantically searching for a way out. Nothing except a set of doors and two windows on the opposite side. I sighed, giving up and sat down on one of the armchairs.

Multiple thoughts popped in my head, trying to comprehend what was happening since I walked upstairs into this so called bedroom. I scoffed to myself, disbelieving that I was still inside the abandoned house. Ginny's words echoed in my head.

 _"_ _The author visits a haunted house every so often, so everyone says that if you go there today since its Halloween…something spooky will happen."_

I shivered, trying to shake off the thought. There's no way I magically teleported somewhere else. I stopped my train of thought and once again surveyed the room. Taking my phone out, I searched up the last chapter on Blue Blood. My phone beeped, signaling there was no service. I frowned, mentally telling myself I paid the phone bill the other day. Why is there no service? I narrowed my eyes down at my phone. Why _am_ I looking for a specific chapter when I should be calling for help? There was something seriously wrong with me from not thinking of that in the first place.

 _Bang!_

I jumped, looking around in fear. That almost sounded like a-

 _Bang!_

I cried out, clutching my legs to my chest and ducking my head between my knees. The sound was so loud it almost sounded like it was coming from the next room. I had to get out of here. I got up from the couch, slowly, practically tiptoeing to the door and turning the knob. I didn't want to make a noise, what if someone heard me? The knob didn't budge. It was locked from the inside? I pushed against the door with no such luck so I used my feet next. I kicked the door multiple times, not caring if I was being loud anymore. Nothing was happening.

"Didn't I tell you to wait?" The familiar voice of my attacker spoke. He was on the other side this whole time? I heard the doorknob click. _Oh, no!_ I ran back to the middle of the room and took one of the armchairs, angling it so that he couldn't get in without force.

I desperately looked around for any type of hidden secret rooms. This room looked expensive, there must've been something hidden within these walls. I grabbed at everything, pulling books out and looking behind the built in shelves. I stopped when I saw a particular green book with a snake emblem. A thought suddenly came to me. At times like these, I hated when my thoughts started to put pieces together at the worse times. This was not because of my obsession, _but_ because that one book and this strangely decorated room held such a resemblance to _his_. The room I've read about on multiple occasions in the chapters. I couldn't decide to myself if I was truly dreaming, thinking of the possibilities that maybe, _just maybe_ I'd happened to hit my head and pass out on my way to find Ginny. That this was all just my imagination and me desperately wanting to see him in my dreams. Except I've dreamt about the comic occasionally. None of them feeling _this_ real, _this_ vivid. I shakily reached up to it and pulled the book out halfway before putting it back in. I waited a couple of minutes, shaking in desperation that something would happen.

Someone was banging on the door now. There was numerous voices—shouts and profanities—coming from the other side. I heard the creak of the armchair being moved. They were going to come in any second at this point. I clenched my fists, hoping for some type of a miracle.

 _Come on, come on!_

I heard a creak and then the book shelf started to sink in. I cried out in surprise and shock. _This can't be real._

I heard muffled voices now that the secret door was opened. It sounded like two people were arguing. There was a rattle noise coming from my right and I glanced in that direction. The armchair had fell and the door was opening. I hurriedly repeated the same motion with the book and ran inside before it started to close. I clutched to the wall, holding my chest, afraid of making a noise and being found out. After a few moments of listening to nothing but the pounding of my pulse, I began to walk down the steps in the dark hallway. I couldn't see a damn thing. Pulling out my cellphone, I turned the flashlight on and continued until I saw a wooden door. There was light shining below and the muffled voices from the other side were clearer now.

"You think that you've won?" A man groggily asked. He sounded like he was struggling to speak.

"I know I've won. Did getting shot suddenly make you blind?" A deep velvet voice responded.

I covered my mouth, scared of my reaction. Is this man going to die?

Someone was laughing, and then another shot ran out. I yelped, the sound slightly muffled by my hand. _Please, stop with the gunshots_. Even though I wasn't there to witness the murder, I could hear it from the hidden door. A single tear slipped out, and I silently grieved for the person who was about to die. I was so caught up in my emotions that I didn't notice the footsteps getting closer to the hidden door until someone had ripped it opened. I looked up in time to see a flash of snow white blonde strands and then my hair was being yanked on. I wailed in pain as I was dragged out of the hidden hallway.

"You've brought a spy, Harry?" The velvet voice asked.

My head was being pulled upwards, even though I couldn't make out everything, I could tell the injured man wore a blue shirt and black slacks, clutching his wounds, blood dripping through his clothes and onto his fists and arms as he looked up at the man who was clutching my hair painfully. I cried in pain again as his hands tightened. Besides me interrupting their heated argument, this looked eerily familiar. He said the man's named was Harry, didn't he?

"I don't know who that is, let her go." Harry demanded.

The man's grip tightened even more as he cynically laughed. Black spots covered my vision and a pounding headache was forming, dully numbing the pain. I couldn't take this anymore. In spite of my obvious lack of self-defense and vulnerability to the man holding the gun, I fought back, grabbing at his hands trying to yank them out of my hair. I heard a growl and then cool metal was pressed under my chin and I was forced to look up at his face.

I froze.

His grey eyes held promise as his voice sent shivers down my spine when he spoke, "You must have a death wish, woman."

"Draco, let her go, she's innocent." Harry pleaded.

 _Draco. His name is Draco._

I hesitantly lifted my right hand and touched his cheek briefly. I stared in awe at his gorgeous features. This was incredibly wrong timing to do something as extreme as this while a gun rested under my jaw. I didn't care though, seemingly to accept that I was _indeed_ dreaming. There's no way I can get sucked into a comic or meet him in real life. Knowing the impossibility of that ever happening, even to someone like me if this was _real_ , I couldn't help but explore his face with my fingers. This was perfect as well as scary. I felt a hand sneak up from my neck, to my chin, and then to my mouth. His thumb ever so gently caressed my bottom lip, dragging it down slightly. I gasped at the softness of his thumb and how intimate this moment was. The pain was numb now, his hold on my hair forgotten. He narrowed his eyes as he stared into mine with such intensity. He leaned closer slowly, ever so slowly, making his way to my lips. In this insane moment, I felt a tingle of nervousness and anticipation of what he might do next. His thumb left my lips and he brought his hand around my neck. I saw a flicker of a grin and then all air supply was ripped from me.


End file.
